Hiding in the Dark
by FlyingFerret
Summary: Try as she might, Zoologist and wolf expert Leah Collins couldn't say no at the chance to work with the Velociraptor pack of Jurassic World. Her and Owen develop a good routine around the Paddock, but one day something goes terribly wrong that could cost them both their lives if the pack decides they aren't one of them. Set before the first Jurassic World.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I've written any sort of fanficton so it may take me a few chapters to get back in the swing of writing one. Luckily, the first several are already done and first chapter awkwardness wares off. Hope you enjoy! I'll be posting the next few chapters within the next day or so to get things moving. And as you probably guessed, I own nothing except Leah.

"No," I turned back to the wolf pack. Milo and Flora, the alpha and beta, staring at the stranger next to me. Their focus undoubtedly on my emotions to figure out whether or not this man was a threat or not.

"Please, Miss. Collins. Hear me out," Simon Masrani continued gently, but I could hear the excitement in his voice. I sigh, reverting my attention once again to him. "As I understand you are about to lose your pack here."

I shake my head, "It's Leah and I'm not losing anything. They are about to be released into a sanctuary. To live on their own as they were intended to. Without us. What you're asking me, is insane. You realize that, don't you?"

"I believe you have the skills and qualifications to assist Jurassic World's most renowned trainer."

"You can't train velociraptors."

"At least come a take a look for yourself. Consider it an all-expense paid vacation. If your answer is still no you will be free to return home and you will never hear from me again."

I stare back into the eyes of what had been my life for the past five years. It had been an opportunity of a lifetime that I accepted immediately. But that dream was coming to an end as this would be the final wolf pack to be released for a few years, leaving me without a job. What could it hurt to at least visit the park?

"Okay."

Two Weeks Later

Central America was too hot. One hour on Isla Nublar and I was already sticky with sweat making my tank top start to stick to my skin and my hair was frizzing out of its tight braid. And there were way too many people. Adjusting the handle on my suitcase I kept up my pace with the excited tourists loading off the monorail.

"Did everything really need to be labeled with a brand name?" I mumble allowed. "I'm almost surprised the island isn't called Amazon Island of Dinosaurs."

"Right?"

I jump at the sudden voice next to me, eyes turning to be met with a very broad chest. A navy shirt stretched tight over defined and well-earned muscles. Tanned skin proved he spends most of his time outside in the hot sun, I suspect he probably works here.

Lost in my trance I jump again at him clearing his throat, "Usually it's the girl who has to say, 'hey my eyes are up here'." Feeling my face turn hot, my eyes quickly darting to the man's face. Oh great, it's even more attractive than his chest was. He had a rugged handsomeness, like he could easily be the hero in any situation. Green eyes filled with an air teasing and I could only imagine how much of a pill he could be if he got to know you. "There ya go, hi."

"Sorry, you caught me off guard."

He chuckled, "Sweetheart, you're on an island filled with the most dangerous creatures in the world. You best get yourself on guard."

"I haven't slept in almost twenty four hours, I'm not sure I can be on guard for anything."

"You must have just got here, huh."

"Fresh off the boat."

"You don't look like you're a tourist, you're not giving it the 'I can't believe I'm here look'." Man, even his voice is attractive. "New employee?"

"Possibly. Mr. Masrani invited me here to see the place for myself before saying no. Again."

He let out a low whistle, "Big man himself sought you out. You must be important then, he doesn't go out for just anyone."

"And how would you know that?"

He gestures dramatically to himself, "Can't you tell? I received the same rare treatment.

I roll my eyes, **"** If you're so special what do you do then?"

"Guess you'll have to find out if you decide to stick around. Later potentially new girl."

"How am I supposed to find you if I don't know your name?" I shout to his very fine retreating back.

"It's Owen. Owen Grady."

I waited until he's out of sight before finally taking a real breath. Not what I was expecting from my first interaction in the park, but if I had a choice in my tour guide, he'd be it. But since I was still positive that I was going to deny the job I put the very cute Jurassic World employee on the back burner.

Naturally, the innovation center was cleverly name the Samsung Innovation Center. It's a good thing all these dinosaurs already had names or we'd have the McDonalds Rex.

Masrani had said I'd have no trouble locating Ms. Dearing, describing her as a woman who was dressed more for a job in a perfume commercial rather than a dinosaur amusement park. It took all of two minutes before I spotted her.

"Ms. Dearing?"

I was given an overly fake smile, "Leah Collins I presume?"

"You presume correctly."

"Follow me, please." despite her being in heels I had to hurry to keep up. "Mr. Masrani spoke very highly of you on the phone. Shall we get the formalities and paperwork out of the way?"

I stop mid step, "Wait a minute, what paperwork?"

"Well you can't work in a place like this without signing several release papers."

"I think you must be mistaken. I haven't accepted the job. I actually told him no, but he wouldn't accept that as an answer without me seeing what my job would be first. So I won't be signing anything just yet. If that's why he sent you to get me then I'm sorry to waste your time."

By the expression on her face I most definitely wasted her time and this was a woman who didn't appreciate that. "That does explain why you were put in a hotel room. Well then I guess first thing in the morning you'll have to the Raptor Paddock and do just that. I do hope you can get along with the current trainer. He can be a bit...difficult." From the tone of her voice that was more of a personal opinion versus fact. "In your room you will find a set of keys on the table, the jeep in the garage with the corresponding number is yours for the duration of your stay. You may use it to explore the island and most importantly, visit your job site."

"Who do I ask for when I get there?"

"The trainers name is Owen Grady."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Our Girls

Beep beep beep.

I slam the button with a little extra force than necessary before remembering where I'm at. Jurassic World to "train" raptors. With the very attractive raptor trainer. I grumble and pull the blanket over my head. The raptor trainer that I basically ogled at yesterday and even though I didn't know him I had a gut feeling that he was going to bring that up today. What made matters worse is I'm certain he knew who I was and exactly why I was here.

However, I wasn't here to lay in bed either. I dressed how I would normally to a day working with the wolves; a comfy pair of green faux denim shorts, a fitting brown tank top, and sturdy boots.

Our interaction yesterday had been brief and embarrassing, but my stomach filled with butterflies. Or Pterodactyls. I couldn't decide on which was more fitting. Without realizing it, I found myself debating if I should do something special with my hair or put on some make-up, even though I'd probably sweat it all off within an hour of the heat.

"What am I doing?" Shaking my head out if its fantasy I complete my routine of a tight Dutch braid and a good layer of sport sunscreen that made me smell like a coconut. Throwing the said sunscreen in my bag I grab the car keys and headed out, running into the Starbucks for coffee and a breakfast sandwich before finding the jeep in the garage. The GPS inside helped me figure out how to make it out to isolated Paddock. It was unnerving that the T-Rex was right in the middle of the main hub and the raptors were kept so far out.

 _Ok, Leah, breathe,_ I tell myself twenty minutes later sitting in front of the raptors pen. _They're just animals. Vicious, ultra-smart, killer animals that in no way are trainable._

Something hits my window and I let out a scream half expecting it to be a Raptor. Close, it was Owen.

Swinging the door open so fast it almost hits him I growl, "Seriously? That's not funny!"

He's laughing so hard he has to take a moment, leaning against the jeep to regain any sort of control, "I told you, you're gonna have to be on your guard at all times around here. Especially here, Leah Collins." Owen gestures to the paddock.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm guessing you knew who I was yesterday too, didn't you? Why didn't you just tell me?"

He shrugged those very muscular shoulders of his, "Figured it'd be more entertaining to let you discover it for yourself after you couldn't take your eyes off me."

"Do you want me to say no to the job before I even see what I'm up against?"

He mock surrenders, "This way. We're just finishing up on the girls morning check-ups before we start our exercises."

"Why are you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere? I'm guessing by the looks of things that park guests don't get to see these guys."

"You guess right, my girls are too unpredictable. They may listen to me when they feel like it, but I don't have a clue as to how they would act surrounded by a crowd."

He keeps talking, but after we round up to the side of the paddock my attention is elsewhere. There, all in a row with their heads entrapped in a steel muzzle, are four beautiful and terrifying velociraptors. I don't realize I've frozen mid-step until Owen softly touches my shoulder. I jump, because of him for the third time. However this time his sea foam eyes don't show the least bit of teasing. Locking eyes with me, he asks in a manner of all seriousness and gentleness, "Are you okay? Is this too much already? I won't hold it against you if it is. Being with my girls is the hardest job here."

I search his eyes, feeling him out as he is me. "Can we get closer?" I ask in a whisper, he is much too close and it's affecting me more than the raptors are. My question earned a genuine grin, a hand suddenly offered to me that I take without thinking. If being close to him wasn't already making me feel like teenager, then holding his hand sure wasn't helping me any. It was rough, calloused. But I knew that despite the fact that he was leading me over to some of the most vicious creatures to ever exist that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"This is the safest way to be around them. It allows us to do our routine checkups and administer medication when needed." Four sets of threatening eyes watch my every move. Without warning the one of the far left lets out a terrifying cry.

On pure instinct I try to run, but Owen anticipates my move, locking an arm around my waist so I end up running backwards into him instead. The heat from his body flush against mine. How the hell was I supposed to focus on the raptors when all I could think about was how nice his hands felt on my hip, so close I can smell a light cedar wood tone radiating from him. He gives it a reassuring squeeze, keeping it there. "That's Blue. She's the Beta and just looking out for her pack. I've got you, you're safe. Just breathe, Leah." Strangely, him simply saying my name gives me confidence and strength. I just met the man, but I know undoubtedly that I can trust him.

Nodding, I move forward on my own accord. He stays extremely close, keeping on hand on the small of my back for what I am sure is meant to be comfort. If Blue was in charge then it was her approval I need above the others. It was no different with Milo and Flora.

"Good," he whispers encouragingly, "You've got this, nice and slow." Owen takes my hand again, leaving one against my hip bone, stretching my arm own until he has me stroking the creatures' neck. She growls again, but this time I'm expecting it and don't flinch. She eyes me, wondering why I'm no longer scared as I lightly pet her thick skin that holds so much power.

"You're beautiful," I tell her. "I won't hurt you, I promise. You can trust me." I rest my hand on her snout letting her learn my scent. She doesn't growl again. It's only then do I notice that Owen had released me to back up and give me space with Blue.

"It looks like we might have someone as crazy as I am," he nods in approval. "That is, if you accept the job. Barry and I could use someone like you who holds the same respect toward the raptors as us." He nods to the other girls, gesturing to each one in turn, "That's Delta, Charlie, and the one at the far end is Echo."

Suddenly all four raptors grow restless, growling and hissing. "Who's the pretty little lady?" A porky man emerges from the side of the paddock. I take it from the way the girls are reacting, and Owens sudden shift in mood, this man is not welcome. My stomach knots as his eyes travel up and down my body. This stirs something in Owen and I'm blocked from the man's view.

"What do you want Hoskins?" Owen's voice in low and steady. A warning.

"Same thing I wanted last time. A field test."

"My answer is still no. These are vicious predators. Not trainable lab rats."

"These animals could be revolutionary in combat," he inches toward Echo, a hungry look in his eye.

With a surge of protectiveness, as if these were indeed my girls too, I bolt, blocking the upset raptor from Hoskins as Owen had shielded me. I reach a hand back to rest on her smooth cheek in hope of conveying comfort to the animal, that wasn't going to let him near her.

"These are animals, not weapons. Now I believe you've upset our girls enough so unless you want to volunteer as their next target I suggest you leave us to our job." My heart pounds under his cruel glare, but I stay put. Not even allowing myself to hardly breathe until he's in his truck and out of sight.

I turn back to Echo, who has been quiet until now. I drop to my knees beside her, smiling at the purr she is now giving me.

"Does this mean you accept the job?"

I don't take my eyes away from the raptor as I answer, "Yes, I accept."

A/N Thank you to everyone who is giving this a shot! I really appreciate it. Don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you think or if there is anything specific you'd like to see happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"This is Barry, much nicer guy than the creep from earlier."

I shake the hand of the tall, thin, dark man, he greets me through a thick, but understandable accent, "You must be Leah. Do I take it then that you accepted the job after all?"

Owen squeezes my shoulder. There goes those pterodactyls again. I've worked around mostly men for the past five years, what was going on? Sure, he was extremely good looking, but I hardly knew the man and it wasn't like he was flirting with me to initiate such a reaction. "Man you should have seen her against Hoskins. She was a little spitfire. More than that I think the girls understood what she was doing for them. Echo purred for her after he left."

I receive a look of disbelief from Barry, "Echo rarely does that for us. I must say I'm a little jealous. I also am sorry you had to deal with Hoskins your first day."

"Technically it's not my first day, I haven't told Masrani yet."

Barry chuckles, "That's even worse, having to put up with that man and you're not even getting paid yet."

"Still," Owen pipes in, "I didn't like the way he looked at her, it's the same way he looks at Blue. Like he owns her." I didn't like that, wrapping my arms around my middle I look out to where the girls are now stretching their legs. Owen nudges my side, giving me that same caring expression as when he thought I was scared of meeting the raptors. "You okay?"

I nod, "I guess I'd better be on my guard then, huh?"

"You shouldn't have to be around your co-workers," he states seriously, "Where I don't think he would try anything I would still feel better if you stayed away from him. He doesn't stop by all that often, but if he does please, just come find one of us. Even one of the normal crew here at the paddock. I don't take crap from the men watching my girls and you can trust them. Come on, let's get you introduced."

I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon being introduced to nearly a dozen men, being specifically told that it was rare for anyone else to randomly show up and to raise alarm if one did. It was strange how Owens whole domineer changed after Hoskins visit. More than once did I feel his eyes on the back of my head while I was observing the girls. An odd sense of protectiveness coming from him over someone he'd just met.

He sticks close, teaching me which raptor was which so I could tell them apart at a more instant recognition rather than have to take a moment to register their different colorings.

"Ready to see something cool?" he raises an eyebrow cockily he removes a conventional clicker from his pocket, "Stay there and watch." Taking a stand at the center of the catwalk Owen lets out a whistle and the raptors are instantly below him. One hand held out in front of him while the other held the clicker.

"Hold! Eyes on me!" To my amazement the girls obey. Owen holds himself confidently, this drill is nothing new to him. "Good. Very good. Let's move!" He walks the length of the catwalk with them in perfect step. "Excellent!" He calls each one by name, throwing them a dead rat. "Eyes up! And go!" The girls ran back into the overgrowth.

Done with the exercise he returns to my side wiping his hands with a clean rag. "You're impressed, I can see it."

I was staring at him again, but this time not because of his good looks. "You're the alpha. I was wondering how the group was able to function properly with only a beta, but now I get it. It might not be by a lot, but Blue does see you as in charge." I study his face, reading easily what his eyes are trying to tell me. "That's why Hoskins wants a field test. Because they listen to you. But just because they did this time, and in their enclosure I might add, doesn't mean they would in any other situation."

"I'm so glad you understand that," he steps close, taking my hands lightly in his. "That right there tells me Masrani made the right call in hiring you."

My voice is suddenly shaky and I hope he doesn't realize that he's the reason it is, "I sure hope so. At first when I was offered the job I didn't think I'd become so instinctively attached. I mean I know nothing about raptors, but when Hoskins looked at Echo like that I knew I couldn't leave."

"You'll learn. And you've already locked down on the most important piece of knowledge: You can't control them. Like you said, they may listen to me here, but they know they are trapped. We have no way of knowing what they would do if they were let out. You'd probably have better luck being in there with them. Not that I'd want to try that either." He drops my hands quickly, like he'd forgotten he'd been holding them and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"By the way I had Barry call the big guy, you're official as soon you go sign all the papers. He said your stuff will already be moved to actual living quarters closer to the paddock so you don't have to drive out every day. It's close to mine, about a mile from here. We're about done for the day, what do you say we head in, get you signed up, and grab some dinner to celebrate your new job. We'll swing back by for your Jeep later. "

A place near Owen and dinner? "Sounds good."

I follow him down the catwalk looking for his car when I see him stride over to a motorcycle I'd seen earlier when I'd pulled in.

"Not scared are you?" He raises an eyebrow waiting for me to sit.

Rolling my eyes I settle behind him, "I just spent the day with four velociraptors. I think I can handle riding a motorcycle."

He grins cheekily, reaching back to take my arms pulling them right around him. "Then why do you seem so hesitant. Hold on tight, don't want you falling off." Glad he couldn't see me blushing I do as he says, enjoying the excuse to be close and feel the hardness of the formed muscles that I'm certain his shirt is hiding. For a whole twenty minutes.

Masrani is waiting for us in his office, papers ready to sign. I laugh and take the pen from his hand, signing all the highlighted spots as he spoke, he'd given me an unofficial copy to read on the flight. I knew what I was getting myself into. "I knew you would accept the position, Ms. Collins. Especially after you had to the chance to spend the day with Mr. Grady and his girls. He has my very highest respect when it comes to how much he loves his raptors. You'll do well here under his watch." I sign the last line with a flourish. "Welcome, to Jurassic World. You'll report to Mr. Grady here for any of your needs, he'll explain how life here works." He turns his attention to Owen, "I have arranged for you both to have the next two days off. I want you to show her the island like a guest would see it. Take her on all the attractions let her experience the beauty of the island." Owen nods, "Now get out of here and have some fun. I hear there's live music at Margaritaville tonight."

I am suddenly more terrified than if I'd been in the raptor paddock.

"Don't tell me you're on some weird diet too," Owen groans when I deny the alcohol and order a normal coke instead.

"First of all, if I was on a diet I would have ordered a diet coke, and second, what are you taking about?"

"I went on a date with Claire Dearing, head Asset Manager, last weekend. As you can see, it did not go so well. Refused to drink tequila because it wasn't on her diet." He takes his shot of tequila. "And who makes an itinerary for a date?"

I laugh, "I only met her briefly last night, but I can totally picture her doing that. That leads to another question, why did you go on a date with her in the first place? She doesn't seem like your type at all."

He raises his eyebrow, smirking like the pill I knew he'd be, "You know my type, do you? Do tell."

Shaking my head I turn to look at him better, "All I'm saying it she's the last person I'd picture to show even the slightest interest in what you do. She looks like she'd rather treat any social interaction like an interview while you…" he's lost the smirk, curiosity replacing the teasing, "are much more relaxed. And why are you looking at me like that?"

Smiling, he runs his hand over his stubble, "Sorry, it's just, your right. And what about you? What are you like? I see you don't have an itinerary with you."

"This also isn't a date," I point out, nodding to the waiter who hands us our burgers.

"Fair enough, but even spending one day with you I can't imagine you would. No, you seem the type to like adventure. You worked with wolves, isn't that right?" He bites into his burger awaiting my answer.

I swallow, "That's right. Raised the alpha and beta since both of their litters were pups. By the end the pack had learned to accept me as one of their own. I was able to be in their enclosure safely with them because the alpha and beta gave their approval of me."

"So why aren't you with them now?"

A wave of sadness at the memory of having to say goodbye floods over me. "They were released into a sanctuary to live out the rest of their lives without mankind interfering."

An overwhelming expression of compassion surfaced, "Oh, Leah, I'm so sorry."

"It's was for the better, wolves weren't created to need our help."

"Still," he stares down at this half eaten burger, "I couldn't imagine how hard it must be to have a relationship like that suddenly gone. I've only ever known my girls here, I was hired to have them imprint on me. It's all the five of us have ever known. I mean, Barry's around, but he does more of the medical checks and things like that. I'm interested to see how the girls will do with you around. And to see if they'll taken commands from you in the future.

"I'm not holding my breath on that one. I need to watch them for a while and see just how much control Blue gives the others when you aren't giving the orders. She needs to understand that I'm not trying to take over as Beta and if I have that little clicker in my hand she's gonna take me as a challenger. No, she needs to see you give me orders just like you do to them and me listening."

"Are you telling me that you want me to give you orders and clicks like you're a velociraptor?"

I take the last bit of my burger, "Yep."

He's silent for a moment, but then perks up in a way that makes me nervous. I've given him full permission to be Alpha toward me and he was going to take full advantage. "Come dance with me." Okay, that was not what I was expecting.

"What?"

Already standing, hand extended expectedly wiggling his fingers, "Let's go. I need to see how well you follow your alphas lead."

My eyes are going to fall out of my head with how often I'm finding myself rolling my eyes around him. Still, I surrender my hand letting him take me out to the dance floor where a tango style beat has just started. Definitely pterodactyls. I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel my heartbeat though the veins in my hand.

I'm pulled sharp and quick against him, his free hand tucking itself just under my shoulder blade, locking my eyes in his gaze, not giving me the choice to look away. I didn't mind the permission to stare at him without looking like an idiot. I follow his lead around the dance floor.

"You see, Leah," he whispers, not breaking our eye contact, "A true leader knows how to give orders without the other feeling like they have no other choice. They're gentle about it, but make the orders clear and definite. He leaves no room for interpretation as to what he wants. He makes it so his pack can anticipate what he'll go." I feel Owen press under my shoulder blade, telling me he's about to turn us and I follow his warning to smoothly follow him. He grins, impressed. He pulls me into a spin and I slip back into this strong hold. We finish out the song in perfect unison. He wasn't expecting me to know how to follow a dance lead. By the end, he pulls me in from one final spin and I let my hand rest on his chest rather than going back to his forearm, his gaze losing all the original intension it'd held when he'd originally ordered me to dance. If I didn't know better, I'd say some of my pterodactyls had flown over to him.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to my reviewers! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own JW.

I had the phrase, "You can't fall in love with someone you just met" soaring through my brain the moment I pulled up behind Owen at my new place. But that's exactly what I feared was happening. He opens my car door for me, walking me up to the almost cabin-like structure. Ever since our dance he's been oddly quiet, I could tell even from just this one day that it was unusual behavior.

"I know we just met and everything," I tease trying to reset the mood we'd held earlier, "But would you like to come inside? All my intentions are honorable, I promise."

He clicks his tongue, "I don't know, you know what they say about people who work with raptors…"

I ignore him I unlock the door to my new home. It was decently sized for one person, even two could be comfortable. A small kitchen was to the right, a round table with two chairs separated the kitchen from the small living space that consisted of only a couch, a coffee table, and a bookshelf. To the left I assumed were the bedroom and bathroom.

"Pretty similar to mine," he nods toward the kitchen, walking over and opening the fridge to reveal a few basic food items: milk, eggs, bread. In the freezer were a few pre-packaged meals. "You get a food allowance living so far out. Every two weeks you can order through the link on your employee profile and they'll deliver it here to you. You can also get food from the employee cafeteria. Work days they deliver us lunch to the paddock. A perk for being a bit isolated from the rest of the island." He leafs through the assortment of items on my kitchen table, picking up what is now my employee cell phone. It doesn't surprise me that he's typing something in, then hearing his own vibrate in his pocket.

"If you wanted my number you could have just asked."

"I'm your alpha, I don't have to ask for anything." Cheeky thing.

Stepping up close to him I completely catch him off guard, leaving little space between the two of us. He towers over me by at least a foot, but he's entirely unsure of what I'm doing. His eyes tell me he's anything but in control at this very moment as he watches me.

"You may be alpha," I whisper in the same way he had to me why we'd danced, "but who truly has the power? Even if you give an order I have the choice of whether or not to listen. Just like with dancing you can make a plan to move, but I don't follow your plan is foiled."

It takes him a minute to find his voice, "I guess I'd better rethink my strategy."

"Guess so," I retreat back a few steps, not trusting myself so close to him.

"So, you said you live close by, right?"

Clearing his throat he nods, "Um, yeah. That last road we passed leads to my place. Don't hesitate to stop by if you need anything. Or to call me for that matter, hence the phone number." I sit down on the couch, unsurprised that he follows me. I get the feeling he doesn't spend a lot of time around people. I get it, people are overrated. I much more preferred my wolves. I feel my face drop at the reminder of losing them only two days ago.

"You okay, was it something I did?"

"No," I reply softly, "Just thinking. Thank you for today. It was a much better first day on the island than I expected. Except for Hoskins, I could have done without him."

Owens expression returns to what he'd had at the park, "I still don't like the way he looked at you."

I nudge him getting him to look at me, "Hey, don't worry about him. I didn't much like it either, but how often will I be at the paddock without you? Or Barry for that matter?"

He sighs, "Never if I can help it. I'm sorry, I don't know why this is bugging me so much. It's not like you're the first girl to work around here, please tell me if I'm being too overprotective I seriously don't understand why I'm feeling so…"

"Alpha?" I finish for him when he trails off, "It's a common characteristic I see in my wolves. The alpha has sharper instincts when it comes to things like this when he feels his pack is threatened. It's almost like they have a sixth sense. You've been their alpha long enough to where it's not surprising that you have developed those traits. It doesn't offend me, in fact it's the opposite. It shows me a little of who you are. That I can trust you."

He laughs softly, "You just met me this morning."

"Technically I met you yesterday. So," I change the subject, "Masrani said I have to 'experience the island'. Please tell me you're not actually going to make me do that."

Mischievousness instantly devours him and I grown. "Oh, we are going to have a hell of a time. Speaking of which," he stands, stretching his arms over his head revealing a thin line of exposed skin. I try not to stare. "We both should get to bed I'm picking you up before dawn."

"Excuse me?"

He winks, "4 am. Be ready."

Before I can protest Owen is out the door.

QQQQQQQ

 _Leaves and foliage sting my feet as I run. The raptors had disappeared, I had to find them again. It was my only chance I safety at the moment. They didn't like the stranger anymore than I did. This was it, we'd find out if I am one of the pack or simply another food source._

 _A pain in my right shoulder tells me I won't get to find out after all. I run until the drug takes too great of a hold and I crash to the ground. I scream. Maybe they'll hear me. Hitting at the stranger I try to keep him away from me._

"Leah!"

Nightmare shattered, I'm register a faint beeping. My alarm clock. Owen.

Said man is standing over me, no, he's sitting on my bed with me partially laying on his leg, head supported by his arm like an infant. I feel his free hand holding me securely against him. I must have been fighting him like I was the man in my dream.

"Leah?"

It's hard to breathe.

"Look at me," I manage to steady myself to lock eyes with him. "You're safe." Now that I'm no longer struggling he runs his free hand down my face. Trying to convey not only through his concerned and loving expression, but through touch as well that I was alright. "No one's trying to hurt you, not while I'm around."

We sit there for a few minutes before I straighten myself up. Owen keeps one hand wrapped around mine own. "That was one hell of a nightmare. I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes."

I look at my clock that is now blinking 4:14. I reach over demanding its' silence. "I had it set for 3:40. What happened?"

His own hand is trembling lightly around mine. "I got here and could hear you screaming. Your door was unlocked and I'd automatically thought someone…especially after yesterday..."

On impulse I wrap my arms around his neck. The nightmare, as weird as it was that it took me so long to wake up, was just that, a nightmare. But to him it was something much more terrifying. He locks his arms around me and I understand just how much danger he thought I was in. What had I done to earn such fierce protectiveness? We'd just met each other and yet he was looking out for me as we'd been friends for years. Maybe this is just who Owen is. But didn't he say last night that he wasn't sure why he was acting this way? And to make matters worse, he's basically my boss. I'd be working with him for who knows how long and the last thing we needed. Unless the pack accepts me as the alpha female...

"I should get dressed," I pull away, feeling his arms resisting the movement, but complying. "It seems I've already put us behind schedule."

He shakes his head, "It's not important. All that matters is that you're alright."

"Oh no, you did not tell me to get up at four in the morning for something that wasn't important. Now do we still have time to make it or not?"

He smiles, but it only partially reaches his eyes, "We still have time." Almost unwillingly, he moves so I can get up. I suddenly become aware at I'm only dressed in short bed shorts and a spaghetti strap with no bra. Luckily, he's still a little out of it and I slip into the bathroom without comment where I'd set my clothes the night before. In just a few minutes I'm ready and back on Owens motorcycle.

"Hope you're ready, today is going to be epic."

A/N I know this one is a bit shorter, but I felt like it needed to end there. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You all shall dream of Chris Pratt tonight!

Chapter Five

"Where are we?" I ask skeptically. I knew the layout of the island and we're now even further from the park. And why did we have to be here so early? "Masrani told you to show me the Island like a tourist. They aren't allowed up here. And the park isn't open until nine."

Owen clicks on a flashlight before killing the engine, he turns slightly to see me out of the corner of his eye. "Do you trust me?"

My answer is instant, "Yes. For some insane reason, yes." I barely slip off the motorcycle before he's off too, catching my hand and pulling me excitedly up the sandy ravine. I stay close to his side, clenching his hand knowing I'm doomed if I lose sight of him in this intense darkness. I could feel it in Owens hand that he was much more relaxed, no longer shaking and his attitude seems to have returned to normal. Although still very much a stranger, I was curious as to what it would be like spending the day with him when work wasn't our dominant focus. He'd carried over alpha nature in his desire to protect me, but I didn't know if that would become normal or if it was a lingering effect from Hoskins. I mean, the man had been a bit creepy, but surely he wasn't that kind of creep. He seemed overly focused on the raptors. And that, I didn't like. I'd been acting like Owen if anyone ever looked at my wolves like that.

"Now we wait," the raptor trainer pulls me gently down to the sand. "Not long though."

He's let go of my hand, but I'm overly aware of how close he is. Our hips touch leaving our arms to awkwardly overlap. And this time I guarantee he's doing on purpose.

"What are we waiting for?"

"I thought you trusted me."

"I can trust and be curious at the same time."

"Patience. So tell me about your ideas with the girls. Aside from me being your Alpha that is. How can we apply what you know about wolf packs with raptors?"

"Wolves group in families; which we believe raptors did as well. Both have firmly set hierarchy systems. For wolves, there are two alphas: a male and female. They are in charge and typically the only breeding pair. There are usually two betas, if either alpha dies or is no longer able to be alpha, beta will take their place. It's different with your girls though because other than you there are no males. Making the hierarchy difficult. We can only theorized what they would have done. I need to watch you with Blue. To make sure Beta is the proper term for her of if she considers herself alpha female."

"And if she is beta would you be able to assert yourself as alpha female?"

I nod, "It's possible. It's not uncommon for alpha males to be alone from time to time before finding new mate. And if she's beta she would be waiting to see what happens."

In the fragment of light I can see the wheels turning in his mind like a highly caffeinated hamster. Not only did he have permission to be my alpha, but the idea of claiming me, if front of the raptors that is, he had a new challenge that he had to possibly execute. I was entirely excited to see what he would do. I was certain the girls would smell my pheromones that were already going haywire. On the plus side, that would prove useful with Blue if she was indeed a true beta. Or create a huge problem if she was already seeing herself as alpha female.

"Okay," he whispers suddenly after a few minutes of silence, he placed his hand on my knee patting it hyperly, "Look out over the water, get ready." Slowly, over the line where the sky meets the sea, a glorious sunrise peers over the horizon.

"Okay getting up was worth it."

Squeezing my knee he continues, "It's one for my favorite places. I've never showed it to anyone else."

"Don't I feel special," I tease, but in all actuality I'm touched. We watch in compatible silence until the sun is well above the water line.

"Ready for phase two?" He asks, standing and offering me his hand once again. It was becoming a comfortable habit.

"And doing I get to know what it is or is this whole day going to be one surprise after another?"

He shrugs, "About half and half. Phase two is just breakfast."

Two hours later we were filled with T. rex shaped waffles and standing in the viewing log waiting for Rexy's first goat of the day.

"I probably should have asked if you were squeamish before feeding you and then taking you here."

I laugh and shake my head, "I've watched my wolves take down a deer right after lunch. I think I'm good."

"Good, because this is the best time to see him. He'll stick around for a few minutes rather than retreating back into the jungle like he does he rest of the day."

The goat platform raises up, flare lit, and only a moment later does the floor tremor. Excitement from the other guests is deafening. I know I'm safe, but that doesn't ease the immediate fear upon seeing the magnificent beast lunge at the defenseless goat. Gobbling it down it doesn't miss a beat in turning toward the glass, making it clear that it can see us.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Owen whispers in my ear. I'd have jumped, but Dr. Allen's mantra of Don't Move was too firmly in my brain at the moment. Without warning the walls are rattled with his roar. It continues to stare and emit a few low growls before stalking away. My eyes stay transfixed on the trees where he'd disappeared.

A light squeeze on my waist brings me back to reality. Without realizing it I'd basically jumped into Owens arms, one arm wrapped around him while the other is resting against his chest. He's got one arm loosely on my waist with a very amused look on his face. I pull away my face instantly hot.

"Note to self: T. rex is not your favorite. You do realize our girls are more dangerous."

"Our whole bodies can't fit in their mouth."

He laughs, "Is that what bothers you? Deltas favorite thing is to play and torture her food. At least Rexy is more or less going to be instant. I can't wait to see want you do when you see the Mosasaur."

Glaring at him only makes him laugh harder, leading me out of the viewing dock and into the morning sun. Thankfully he didn't lead me straight to another teeth filled dinosaur, instead taking me to the baby herbivores in the petting zoo.

"Hey, Owen. What are you doing up here?"

Owen takes us over to a shorter plump woman with frizzy red hair. She was holding a baby dinosaur with short legs and a slender neck. "Who's your lady friend?"

"Leah, my new partner with my girls. Masrani is having me show her around the park."

"Welcome to Jurassic World, I'm Anne. This little guy is Theo." He bounced the baby slightly.

"What is he?" I'm started at by both the Anne and Owen. "What? I wasn't hired because I know about dinosaurs. I can tell you the basics, T. Rex, triceratops, raptor, but other then that I called them Little Foot, Ducky, and Petrie."

Owen runs an exaggerated hand over his face, "I was wondering why Masrani gave us two days, now I understand. Okay, pay attention today because tomorrow you will be tested."

Anne is laughing softly, "Well this little guy is a Gallaminous." She continued to point out the different species in the pen, giving specific orders to Owen to make sure he pointed out the adults on the tour.

"Now you're just ganging up on me," I grumble, patting the bronchiasaurus infant on the head. "I'll learn as time goes on."

"Get going, Owen," Anne waves us away, "She's not going to learm much more here. The Mosasaurus feeding starts soon, she'll like that."

Owen snorts, "She was terrified of the Tyrannosaurus I doubt she'll like the giant water monster much more."

"I wasn't terrified, he's just not my favorite is all."

He places his hand on the small of my back walking me away from the Petting Zoo, "Says the girl who was basically holding on to me for dear life because the T-Rex was staring at her through glass."

I decide not to respond. Mostly because he was right.

The Mosasaurus was actually pretty cool (and I knew that long as I stayed out of the water there was no way I'd end up in it monstrous jaws). We walked through the innovation center, the labs, and aviory before grabbing lunch. Owen was easy to be with. Like we'd always been friends. More than once someone asked Owen why he was in the main hub.

"You don't get out much do you?" I teased getting off of the monorail ride from the Gallimimus Valley where we'd just riden in a jeep alongside dozens of the adult versions of the baby I'd met earlier to the Gyosheres.

"My girls are the only reason I'm here. What about you, did you venture away from your wolves often?"

"I guess not, but I also didn't want to confuse them with smelling like another animal. The last thing I needed was to go into their enclose smelling like one of their natural prey. It happened once, a baby racoon decided I was it's new best friend and it took a week for my pack to fully get over it."

"Which is why we'll skip the petting zoo tomorrow."

Thanks to Masrani we'd been able so skip all the lines, leaving us able to hop right into one of the Gyrospheres. The ride takes off as soon as our seatbelts are fastened pulling us out into the fields. On the small screen between us, Jimmy Fallon talks about the Gyrosphere and how it's made and why it was safe.

Like a light switch, we turn the corner and enter a field of different herds of herbivores.

"Okay," I breathed in awe, "I'll admit this is pretty cool." Silence. I'd been so tranfix by what was going on around me that I hadn't looked over at Owen who had grown pale. He hands clenched the edges of his seat until his knuckles went white. His hairline and forehead now sticky with sweat, his breathing gone shallow and labored.

He was having a panic attack.

"Owen?" No answer, he continued to blankly stare straight ahead. Then it clicked, he was claustrophobic. I hit the emergency return and unfastened my seatbelt so I could turn to face Owen easier. Taking his face in my hands I turn him toward me, my heart pangs. He's trying so hard not to let the panic rule him, but it's obvious he's fading fast. "Owen, look at me." If eyeballs could shake, his were, but he does manage for the most part to look me in the eye. "You're safe, okay? I promise you, you're safe. Just breathe." I press my forehead against his, his eyes fluttering shut, "No, look at me," I command firmly, but gently. He obeys. "That's it, don't look away from me. I know you're scared, but you're not alone."

He nods, taking a jagged breath, "I thought I'd be okay since its clear, no different than looking out the window, but…" He chokes, shaking his head.

"Shhh," I rub my thumbs over his cheeks, "We're almost back and this will all be over."

That almost snaps him out of it, "You're supposed to see everything."

"What was it that you told me this morning, that it was more important that I was alright? Well now I'm tell it to you." I feel the Gyrosphere slow down, we're back. I'd returned us as an emergency, so it's no surprise that we are brought back to a different platform and medical personnel are standing by.

"Everything okay?"

I don't answer until I see that Owen is still steady enough to walk, "We're fine, it was just a little too much too close."

Owen's grabbed my hand and is pulling me out of sight of the personnel before I can say more. He ducks us under an overhang before sitting himself against some rocks. I have no idea of what to do now, kneeling in front of him I take his hands mine, reminding him silently that he's not alone. His response is to rest his forehead back against mine. I try to keep my breathing steady incase he's trying to listen and match it. We stay like this for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispers. "I should have said something. Then at least you could have gone alone instead of this happening."

I shake my head, "No way. You're my tour guide. If there something you don't want, or can't, do then we won't do it. Period. There's no shame in saying you can't do something."

He looks like if he'd had more energy he would have argued, but the truth was he was just too exhausted now. I sit back on my heels looking pointedly at him, "Look, we may be out having fun today, but the truth of the matter is we will be working together in a professional manner everyday with very smart creatures. So we need to be able to trust each other in all aspects of our lives. I'd like to think that what we have started here is a solid beginning of friendship. Or am imagining it?"

"You're not, I would have happily spent the day showing you around even if we weren't about to be partners."

I smile, "Then don't be afraid to tell me the truth about things like this. Okay?"

He's staring at me, something else behind those enchanting eyes, "Okay."

"Why don't we call it a day. We can finish my dinosaur education tomorrow. Let's head back to my place and I'll make us dinner. By dinner I mean grilled cheese and tomato soup with a glass of milk because that's all I have for now."

I get a real laugh and he pulls me up with him to our feet, "Let's go."

The journey back is a relatively silent one, on the monorail back to the park prime filled with light chat of the dinosaurs we'd seen today. Complete silence after we were back on his bike.

The sun had just the hit of setting when we pulled up to my house. We both instantly could feel something was wrong. My front door was wide open.

His alpha mode instantly switches back on. I could see in his eyes that he wants to tell me to stay outside, but at the same time is afraid to leave me alone. So instead I stay close behind him as we enter my house, his movements and stance ready to shield me from danger. Even though it wasn't his job to protect me.

Drawers and cabinets were opened, but because the only belongings I had with me were my suitcase there wasn't that obvious of an intrusion until we peered into the bedroom. There was no one in the house.

"What were they looking for?" Owen turns to face me, but keeps a hand on my waist.

"I don't know, but Owen there's something I need to tell you and I'm hoping you're not too mad at me for not telling you this morning. You'd said my front door had been unlocked this morning. It was locked when I went to sleep last night. In fact I checked it twice, I'm a little paranoid of that sort of thing."

"I shouldn't have been able to get in. Meaning that someone was here last night."

"It also means that someone has access to my house."

Owen curled his arm fully around waist, leaving me no choice but to tuck up to him like I had that morning watching the T Rex. "Leah, I hope this doesn't sound too forward, but you're sleeping at my place for a couple nights."

DUN DUN DUN! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

"Give me a minute to call this in and I'll show you around," his voice is low, calculated. Owen's muscles had been tense the short ride to his "bungalow" as he called it. I nod, letting him know I was alright, but it was a complete lie. Moving to Jurassic World I didn't anticipate the thing I'd have to watch out for were the humans. Why would someone be targeting me? And just after arriving too. After all I was only a wolf trainer in the middle of an island of dinosaurs.

While he makes the call I take a look around outside. In reality, Owens home was a cleverly constructed hand built shack connected to a bullet style RV. It looked as if they might have tried to offered him a conventional house like mine, but he wanted to bring his own RV instead. It sounded very much like Owen. By the looks of it he spends more of his time outside, cooking on a open fire, working on his bike, fishing. A never ending camping trip with the perks of having a real bed. At least I was assuming he had one, there was a hammock hanging under the trees after all.

"I know it's not as shiny as your place was, but it's home," he cleared his throat, pocketing his phone.

"It's so relaxing," I couldn't help keeping my eyes from trying to take everything in at once.

He scratches the back of his neck, his nervous tick, "Most girls find it too outdoorsy."

I shake my head sitting at his picnic table, "It reminds me of my place growing up actually. You see my dad was a renowned wolf expert, we lived in a cabin off the grid my whole life with a pack of wolves literally living in our backyard. It's from him I learned how to get a pack to accept me as their own. I'd love to show you some of his journals when the rest of my stuff gets here, he recorded all his findings. In the end, I truly think the pack accepted him as a second alpha male. They would listen and do anything he asked."

Owen smiles at me, "What did think about his little girl come to an island filled with dinosaurs?"

I look at the ground, "He was killed two months ago."

"Leah, I am so sorry. May I ask…was it one of the wolves?"

Shaking my head I tell him, "A poacher was trying to kill one of his wolves and we tried fight him to give the wolves time to run away. The poacher shot him." I try to hide the tear, but another just takes its place and Owens arm is around me. "He didn't want to simply kill me though, why would he waste a shot at a girl now all alone in the woods? Little did he know that the wolves also saw me as one of their own. After all I was just a kid when the current alpha was a pup. Before he had the chance to do anything the hunters of the pack had circled around and while his eyes were on me they took him down from behind. The beta got me out of there and to rest of the pack while he hunters finished their job."

I look up to see tears of his own in the corners of his eyes, he couldn't figure out what to say. Not that I expected him to.

Whipping my face I try to smile, "The dream from this morning was a memory of that day. Only it was the raptors instead of the wolves. You might want to rethink letting me stay here, I'm secretly a bit of emotional mess right now."

He shakes his head, "Hey, what was it you said earlier? That we should be able to trust each other in all things because we will be spending most of our time together. Leah, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now. And then to have your own pack moved to where you can't be with them anymore and coming here to totally different surroundings...I didn't realize how much you had on your plate and here I've been teasing you and dragging you around all day. And then I didn't give you a choice in coming here despite the fact that I am still very much a stranger to you. I wouldn't blame you at all if your weren't comfortable with this, especially now that I know what you've been through."

"Owen, stop," I say firmly, "Something strange is going on around here, ever since I got off that boat I've felt like I'm being watched and I can't deny that anymore. And the idea of someone being in my house while slept is terrifying," my voice catches and he tightens his grip. "I could have said no. Gone to stay at the resort, but the truth of the manner is I would have still been scared of something happening. You're the only person I know I can trust here, even though I barely know you."

"Let me know if that changes," he whispers. "I swear I don't mean any ill intent with inviting you here, I'm not that kinda guy. Even if some people think I am. But if at any moment you don't feel comfortable me speak up."

I lean in to hug him as two security cars pull up. Hurriedly I dry my face not wanted to appear all weak in front of anyone else. Owen was one thing, as embarrassing as it was it would make working together easier as we were tearing down the outer layers of acquaintanceship leading us into becoming fast friends.

I didn't recognize either of the men, but Owen seemed pleased to see them. One was of some sort of Asian descent when the other was a brunette similar to my own. Their badges read Cabudol and Jones respectively.

"I'm glad it's the two of you,' Owen shook hands with both of them, I copy.

"We were doing our rounds at the raptor compound when we got the call. What happened?"

I stand back while Owen carefully tells them the events.

Cabudol looks at me pointedly, "If you knew the door was unlocked why didn't you report it this morning."

I shrug, "It was a strange morning altogether, I wasn't thinking."

"We're heading over to your house now, Miss Collins. Until we can deem it safe it might be a good idea to go and stay up at the resort."

Owen cuts in almost immediately, "I've offered for her to stay here. If someone is after her personally, then it would be ill advised to have her stay somewhere packed with people where anyone could walk up to her door and getting a key to her room would be all to easy." I wrap my arms protectively around my middle at the truth of his words. "Besides, she's my new partner with the raptors. If our girls need us in the night I need her close."

They look to me and I confirm, "Owen's the only person I really know here, I'd feel a lot better sticking closing to him."

Jones gives Owen a look, it's not skeptical or harsh, but almost surprised with a whim of hopefulness. All of my new coworkers did seem a little awed at the fact that Owen was actually away from the paddock and interacting like a normal person. It confirmed my speculations earlier that he didn't get out or interact much with other people outside the Raptor Paddock.

"You'll be safe here with Owen, he's a good man. We'll let you know if we find anything. Until you hear from us I would highly advise staying away from there."

Night had fully fallen by the time they drive away leaving Owen and I alone once again. Placing a hand on the small of my back he leads me into his shack, with his thankfully locked door. We stand awkwardly in the entryway. The whole shack is the size of my front room, but is designed to function like a trendy tiny home. I see that his bedroom is up a ladder on a loft, leaving the entire bottom functioning like the rest of a normal house. A kitchenette adorns the back right corner complete with a little table and two chairs by the window. The section under part of the loft is enclosed in a separate room that I see through the slightly opened door that's it's the bathroom. Across is a tiny living space with loveseat couch and a bookshelf. It did appear from the neatness of the interior that he did spend more time outside when he wasn't with the girls.

"It's not much, but it's home." I watch him purposefully lock the door behind us. "The bed's up there, I'll take the couch."

"Oh no. I'm the one intruding on your space and privacy. Besides, I'm a foot shorter than you, I'm going to be much more comfortable on the couch than you. Sorry Alpha, you're not winning this one." I make my point by plopping down on said couch.

He chuckles, shutting his eyes and shaking his head, "Fine. Then I'm making you food since I literally drove you away from the grilled cheese you promised me. But first, I'll find you something to sleep in seeing as all your stuff is on lock down. Come on up."

The upper loft is actually a lot bigger than it looks. Surprisingly he's fit a full sized bed and a smaller dresser. He rummaged before extracting a pair of drawstring workout shorts and a tank top.

"They'll be a little big, but it's better than sleeping in your clothes." His hands linger on mine for a moment. Dang. I'd thought those Pterodactyls were done.

I pull away, climbing back down and into the bathroom when I can be alone to change and check my feelings. I'm adult to know that logically what I'm feeling is not love, rather attraction. At first it was just his looks, I mean look at him. But now, it was him too. After spending the last the day together in a non-work environment I was able to get a glimpse at the man behind the pretty exterior only finding myself liking it even more than his pretty face. And then there was the whole intense -no- fierce desire to keep me absolutely safe. Not simply keep a light eye on me or send me back to the resort, but make a point to do it himself. What I was feeling now couldn't be called love, but I also couldn't deny that part of me hoped it would lead in that direction one day.

Rejoining him in the kitchen I find him over the stove, waiting on the sandwich to cook. I take up a spoon, stirring the soup.

"I never did thank you," he acknowledges quietly.

"For what?"

"Back at the Gyrosphere. No one other than Barry knows about that, and even then he's never seen what happens like you did. I seriously don't know what I would have done if you hadn't realized so fast as to what was happening and gotten me out of there. So thank you."

His expression tells me not to press so I simply say, "You're welcome."

Dang those Pterodactyls.


	7. Chapter 7

It was very awkward waking up in someone else's house. Especially waking up and said person is not in the house where he should be. It shouldn't have made me panic, but after the events last night knowing he was mere feet away was the only thing that allowed me to sleep.

"Owen?" I called out, rising quickly from the couch. I do a double check of the loft, but knew already the room was vacant. "Owen?" I open the front door to be met with a glorious smell.

"Over here." I found him around the side of the house where I find just how right I'd been about him cooking over an open flame. He smiles my way only to switch to concerned, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I tell him forcing the unnecessary panic away, "You know that feeling you get when you wake up in a strange place and you forgot how you got here?" He give me that 'ah, I get what you're saying' look and instantly returns to happy man I'd found. "Of course, I haven't fallen asleep in the same place twice for almost a week you'd think I'd be used to it buy now."

"To be fair," he leans down to take the cast iron pot off the fire, "my guess is that you've never fallen asleep in a strange man's house."

I join him at the fire, "You're not that strange."

"Don't go telling people that or you'll ruin my reputation. I'm kinda known as the mysterious loner who spend all his time with his raptors."

"Well I was the girl who spent all her time with her wolves so you're in good company. What's in the pot?"

"Breakfast. Ok, it's kind of lunch now. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't have the heart to wake you, especially after the last few days you probably never had a chance to un-jet lag yourself. So I figured you wouldn't mind eating here and getting a later start."

"I'll admit that was the best night's sleep I've had in a week.

"Despite being in a strange man's' house?" he teased giving me a heaping ladal full of what appeared to be a delicious mixture of eggs, cheese, potatoes, and sausage.

"Actually I think having the strange man there helped."

I can't quite place his expression, it's almost a mixture of embarrassment at the compliment, but pleased that his actions served their intended purpose.

"I called security to see if they found anything. They didn't, but I didn't suspect them to. Cabudol said he is personally changing all the locks and will be adding an alarm, just to be on the safe side. He said we can pick up the keys from him around 6. He brought your suitcase though, he apologizes for having to go through your personal stuff, but he had to make sure nothing got planted."

I nod, "It's a lot of trouble he's going through just for me. Both of you."

"You're worth it." His words as so quiet I'm not sure if he's meant to say them aloud or not.

We eat for a few minutes in silence.

"So what's first?" I ask.

"The only attraction we haven't done is the Cruasious Cruise. After that we are open to do whatever. Is there anything you want to see again?"

"Can we go see our girls?" I find myself missing them as much as I would my wolves.

I've never seen him grin so big, "You got it. I was hoping you'd ask. By the way did you bring a swimsuit?"

"Of course I did, we are on an island after all."

"You might want to put it on under your clothes. There's a high chance of getting wet on the cruise. I'll clean up, go change.

If I hadn't been so panicked this morning I would have noticed my suitcase sitting beside the couch. Slipping into my swimsuit, I toss the only summer dress that I'd brought over it, deciding to just do the cruise in my suit throwing undergarments in my bag if I got wet enough to need them. By the time I finish changing he's just storing the now cleaned pot in an outdoor cabinet. I'd been right about him preferring to be outside. It made me wonder if he did spend half his time sleeping in that hammock.

"Ready, Little Wolf?"

I laugh, "Little Wolf?"

He gives me a serious nod and pointed look, "Yeah, Little Wolf. I decided it's your new nickname." I roll my eyes.

"You're impossible."

"I know, but admit it: You love me."

Just possibly.

QQQQ

"I was kinda starting to wonder if you were one of those kind of girls."

I eye him storing my bag and dress in one of the outdoor lockers at the entrance of the cruise, "What kind of girl?"

He gives an exaggerated wave to my suit, "The wholly proper kind. You don't drink, I haven't heard you swear once, you dress appropriate for the heat but still modest which is a rarity these days, so it doesn't surprise me that you're not in some skimpy little bikini. It's actually very refreshing. Most of the girls our age here would take advantage of the climate to show off. I'm happy that you're not one of them."

I glance down at my suit, board short style bottoms and a fitting tank swim top that covered all of my stomach. It didn't much to imagination at to what was under the suit, but it didn't give any peaks either. "I don't drink because I don't want anything altering my mind, I don't swear because it was never allowed in my home, and no one needs to see what's under my clothes except for my future husband."

He pauses, "Does that mean you've never …"

I knew what he was asking and answer before he can finish, "You got it."

"Huh. I think I like you even more now. I mean, I do swear on occasion, I like me some beer or tequila, but I do agree that certain things should wait. People have no respect for themselves anymore. It's something I wish I'd picked up on that sooner in life." He steps into the kayak, offering me his hand, "Shall we?"

I take his hand and just like that-there becomes something between us. Some unspoken thing as his eyes lock with mine. He feels it too, for a brief moment he keeps a hold of my hand even after I'd settled in behind him. Like I'd deduced last night, it couldn't be called love. We didn't know each other well enough for that. But there was something. Something that I wanted to explore more of.

We're forced to push off the dock interrupting the moment. The current does most of the work for us. Well, for Owen I should say as he's the one with the paddle. We're around the bend when I feel a tightening in my gut. All along the the rivers edge are dinosaurs. Herbivores like the ones in the Geosphere attraction, but these are not separated by any high tech equipment.

"Wow. Owen, thank you for doing this for me. I probably wouldn't have done the attractions if it hadn't been for you."

"I'm glad you came to Jurassic World," he whispers in a seriousness that is surprising him.

My face heats up, "Me too."

QQQQ

I'm being laughed at the entire ride to the paddack. "You are like a kid going to a candy shop."

"I've missed them," I breathe, getting off the moment we stop. Not even waiting for him to shut off the engine.

Without waiting for him I basically prance up to the gate letting myself into the controls pen. Blue is almost instantly in front of me. Staring me down. Sniffing at me through the bars and gives me a strange snarl, but not a threat. Owens whistle catching both of our attentions and I get an idea. Leaving a still intrigued Blue, I obey the "come" command making my way up to the catwalk opposite Owen and more in line with the girls formation. He's trying not to crack a smile at seeing me acting like one of the girls.

"Hold," he orders, the five of us freeze. "Eyes on me. Good. Let's walk." The walk was harder as I couldn't follow as direct of a line as the raptors and Owen noticed, "Leah, hold." He holds out his hand and freeze. "Good. Stay." He gives me a overly dramatic stern look that I almost break character at. He gives the girls a few more orders that I logically can't follow before turning back to me with a mischievous twinkle. "Leah come." He gestures the command with his hand. A few steps away from the corner of the catwalk that separates mine from his he holds his palm up to me and I stop. "Down." I crouch like the girls had. "Good and everyone eyes up. Very good." He reaches into the bucket, calling each one by name tossing a dead rat their way. "Leah." I was afraid he was going to toss me a rat when instead he reached into his vest pocket and toss me something small and wrapped. Chocolate. With Blue watching me I pop it into my mouth. "And go." I retreat with them, returning to my spot in the controls pen. Blue has already returned, to see what I would do at her alphas command. I stare her. She stares at me. After a minute she huffs and joins her siblings. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. This was going to work.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N thank you to all who have been reviewing! Enjoy!

It's been two weeks since I'd been allowed to move back into my own house. Where it was nice at the end of the day to have privacy I found myself unable to sleep that first night out of fear. But as the days went on and nothing happened the fear lessened. But what didn't was my desire to be with Owen.

We had to stop early today because of a storm coming in, putting the girls in their holding pens designed for situations like this. I was told they hated it and would likely rebel tomorrow.

"I think the girls are getting there," Owen sits at his desk, looking exhausted, "But I really hate treating you this way, Leah."

"It's not forever," I place a hand on his arm, leaning against his deck looking him in the eye, "And it's not real, remember that."

He sighs, "I know, I just don't like treating you like you're an animal. It was one thing when we were joking around about it, but to do it, it's awful."

"It's working though," Barry pipes in, "She has Echos trust completely. Have you noticed how she hangs further back to show that she see Leah as part of the group during drills?"

Owen nods, "You're right. Not that I'm surprised she was the first, I guarantee she knew exactly what Leah was doing for her that first day and this is her way of thanking her."

"And Blue is getting there. She doesn't growl at me at all anymore and Echo wouldn't be allowed to do what she's doing if Blue, or you Owen, disagreed with it."

"Do you think she's considers herself an alpha? You said you needed to watch her for a few weeks, it's been a few weeks."

I shake my head, "No, I don't. And for one clear simple reason: she knows the power you hold. Not just because you've proclaimed yourself alpha, but your species gives you an advantage and she realizes that. Even though she's as powerful as she is she knows that as long as she's in that pen she doesn't have the control an alpha would need."

"All this explains why they wouldn't allow me to become an alpha," Barry nods thinking, "They have been waiting for an alpha female."

"Tomorrow I want to try something," I say slowly, "But I don't think you're going to like it."

Barry points a finger at me, "You have the same look as Owen he's about to do something stupid."

Owen narrows his eyes at me, "Leah…"

"I want to get in the paddock with them."

Unexpectedly, Owen stands quickly, "Absolutely not."

"Just hear me out."

"No, and that's final."

"But-"

"I said no!" he raises his voice angrily in a way that makes me jump.

Owen detours his gaze, all his muscles tense and upset. It's not that he's actually mad; something else has set him off with just the idea of me going in the pen. He storms out of the office and moment later we hear his motorcycle rev.

Barry places a hand on my shoulder, he's smiling softly, "A year ago, before you arrived, a worker fell into the pen during a pig test. They tore him to shreds. That was our first raptor pack, but after that they refused to listen to commands and Hoskins ordered them to be terminated." I shut my eyes tight. Barry doesn't continue until I look at him again, "It hit Owen hard. He still blames himself for it. He cares for you, Leah. A lot. More than just friends. I can see it in the way he acts around you, the looks he gives you when you're not looking. I can only imagine what just the thought of losing you in the same matter is doing to him." he sighs, "Come on, we should both get home before the storm hits."

Unfortunately while we were inside the wind got a head start. It was times like this when I was glad to live out here verses downtown or I very well might have slept in the office. Thirteen minutes and I'm home and the storm is already brutal, the gusts slamming the shutters on the windows.

Under the porch I start grabbing and sliding in the shutter bind planks into place. It takes several minutes to just get one fastened, trying to hold the shutters against the wind and lock it down was not easy. I'm struggling with the second when Owen is suddenly beside me, holding the shutters in place while I slid in the lock. We finished the rest in this fashion just as it starts raining.

He takes me by the wrist, closes my door, spins me and all but pins me against the door. My back flushed with the wood, he holds himself over me hands splayed above me, keeping his body ever so slightly from actually touching mine. Resting his forehead against the door his eyes are shut tight. I wait for him to make the next move, unsure of what he needs from me right now. I can see that Barry was right, my suggestion had greatly upset him, I had no doubt those terrible memories were flashing behind his eyes. Without any sort of warning he moves, pulling me away from my resting spot holding me securely to his chest. One arm around my waist while the holds my head firmly in place.

Wrapping my hands around his middle, "I'm sorry," I whisper into his shirt, if the situation wasn't so serious I'd be overwhelmed at his closeness, not to mention to cedary scent of his cologne.

He shakes his head, taking my face in his hands, "I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you."

"I understand why you acted that way," I stare up at him. "Barry told me what happened. I won't suggest it again, not it bothers you this much."

"I still had no right to speak to you like that," he says firmly, but with complete gentleness. "Please say you forgive me."

My heart breaks seeing him so distraught, reaching up I place a hand on his stubbled cheek, "Of course I figure you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I wouldn't have even suggested getting in with the girls if I'd known it would have upset you this much."

He shakes his head again, I'm back tight in his muscled arms, "If it didn't work, if they…" Owen ends up taking a shaky breath, resting his head on my shoulder. It's then I remember what Barry had said, he likes you more than just as friends. Still, I can't believe that all of this reaction is because he could be sharing the same attraction I'm feeling. I mean, I'd imagine he would have reacted just as strongly if Barry had suggested getting in with the raptors.

"I should get home."

"You really think I'm going to let you go back out in that storm? And on your bike nonetheless?" I pull him away from the door, "No, you're staying here tonight."

"Bossy little thing," he mutters playfully.

"Just practicing for when I'm alpha female."

"And what makes you think I'll accept your proposal? Whoa!" I step wrong and my wet shoe slides out from under me and all I see is the ceiling bracing myself for the impact that never comes. If someone were to walk they might have thought he was in the middle of dipping me during a dance.

Owen stares down at me, holding me easily. My hands latch onto his shoulders, unable to take my eyes off him in our current position. He's so close I can feel his hot breath on my face, the heat radiating off his body. And there's that unspoken thing again. I waited for him to tease me for staring at him again, but he was doing the same thing.

"Are you alright?" he asks quietly, his voice rough and raspy.

"Yes." Slowly I am uprighted. "And as for your question, I think the odds are in my favor." I turn away before I can make any rash actions. And to breathe. "The rest of my stuff arrived thing morning, as you can tell from the boxes. I think I have bananagrams in here somewhere." I reached for the closest one flipping the flaps open.

A nervous laugh sounds from behind me, "You'll have to explain the rules to me."

Finding it quickly, I make us a quick dinner of spaghetti before we settle down at the coffee table. The tension was still hanging heavily in the air that only amplified when as our thighs touch on the loveseat.

He still looks exhausted like he had at the paddock so I ask in between bites, "You feeling alright? You've looked like you're about to crash all day."

"I didn't sleep well last night. Nothing major just had something on my mind that I couldn't seem to shake."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

He answer seems to come faster than he can think to say it, "You."

"What?"

Setting down his bowl he laughs at himself, running his hands over his face, "Wow that came out abrupt and all wrong. No, what I mean is your first few days here you and I were barely apart. And me, who usually prefers the company of his raptors, really enjoyed it. I know we still spend most of our time together, but we're working and when the day is done we part ways. It had seemed like we had a lot in common and I'd like to hang out to get to know you better. The real you, not simply the work you. Do things like this even," he gestures toward the table where our game sits untouched.

"That's what kept you up last night?" I ask softly.

Nodding his eye glance sideways it me, I can see the tingle in his cheeks even though he's trying to hide it. "I couldn't figure out how to say it."

Leaning down and looking up so I can see his face he cracks a smile, "Well I say, that I would love too. I've missed you too. It makes sense that we get along, we both spend a lot of our time enjoying solitude. But even when we were together we didn't feel the need to fill every moment with talking. We were both content to simply be together. Most people don't get that. Though I do have to warn you I'm not great at the whole friend thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have many friends as a kid. Or now for that matter. I was always the weird wolf girl. And then when I was seven I became the weird wolf girl whose mother left and never turned back. I just stop trying after a while. The wolves were my friends."

I'm not surprised when it takes him a moment to respond, "I think you're just fine at it. So, are we're playing this weird banana game or not?" He picks his bowl back up taking a huge bite.

Over the next hour I learned that Owen was positively horrid at bananagrams. Making a mental note to find something that didn't involve spelling.

"I have a question for you," I raise an eyebrow, "how do you know how to dance? Instantly his face is 14 shades of red. "Oh, this is good; spill it."

"When I was in high school my mom won a series of free dance lessons. My dad refused to go so being the good son that I am I went with her."

"Ah that is so cute!"

"What about you. You weren't exactly tripping over any feet."

"Since I didn't have a female role model my dad was afraid I wouldn't be girly enough so he signed me up. I was surprised how easily it came back to me. Rather enjoyed it actually."

"Me too." He checks his watch. "It's getting pretty late. And depending on the storm status we still have work with four grumpy girls tomorrow."

I consider my opinions before standing and gesturing for him to follow. "Come on."

Owen remains sitting, "Wait, are you sure?"

"Yes," my answer comes easily, "I trust you, Owen. Besides I don't want to sleep on the couch and you're too tall for it. I even have the clothes you let borrow the night I stayed at your place. I took them to wash, remember, but it felt weird giving them back at the paddock."

Following me in I hand him the clothes that have been sitting on my dresser for two weeks. He smiles, clearly nervous, and takes them into the bathroom. Quickly I change into bed shorts and a tee shirt.

I've already crawled into bed when he comes out of the bathroom looking utterly terrified. I laugh, "Why do you look so scared?"

He narrows his eyes at me, but unlike at the paddock they are playful, "I feel like I'm intruding on your space."

"Owen," I say slowly, "I trust you. Completely. I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't. In fact, I wouldn't have stayed with you that night if I didn't know that I was safe with you in every way. Besides, we're just sharing a bed. That's it."

He relaxes slightly, joining me as far as he could on the opposite side of the bed. It was hilarious with him so out of his element. "Good night, Leah."

"Good night, Owen."

A/N Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

That night I slept better than I had since the day I'd slept on Owen's couch. I woke the next morning, hearing the wind going strong, but by the sounds of it the rain had for the moment died down. The spot beside me was empty, but the calming smell of its former inhabitant however still lingered telling me it hadn't been vacant long. And then the scent of bacon hits me and I waste no time in leaving the bed as well.

Sure enough, there he is in front of the stove barefoot and still in the clothes he'd slept in. Taking a moment, I watch him move about my kitchen. He looks a lot better in those jogging shorts than I did. His back was a toned as his front.

"My eyes are up here," I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"You're turned away from me," I counter, "I can't see your eyes." He laughs. "You're still here," Joining him at the stove I watch him flip a pancake. "And you're making pancakes."

"I hope you don't that I commandeered your kitchen."

"Not at all. You're welcome to anytime. Want help?"

"Already finish," He flips the last of the pancakes on a plate already piled with a few strips of bacon. I watch in appreciation as he slabs on a little butter and a stream of syrup before handing it to me.

"Thank you," I take the plate.

Grabbing his own plate he hands clears his throat, "I have a favor to ask."

I smirk, "And was making me breakfast your way of buttering me up?" I crack at my own joke as I smear the butter over my pancake. "Sorry, go on."

"As you know I'm heading the the mainland tomorrow or my sisters wedding this weekend." His face flushed with nervousness. "I was wondering, would you come with me? I know it's short notice, but…"

The words are out of my mouth before I can catch them, not that I wanted to, "I'd love to."

His eyes light up, "Really?"

"Really."

I love how excited and happy it makes him, even better is the fact that he's trying to hide his insanely happy grin by biting into a slice of bacon. My heart fluttered at the anticipation of spending a long weekend alone with Owen. Especially now I was certain he felt that same way.

"What about the girls?"

Owen waves my worry off, "It's supposed to stay windy like this a few more days. They really don't like it and we would have a heck of a time trying to get anything done with them."

I nod, "Yeah, I noticed that yesterday. We should at least go check on them. And I thinks it's time they see you and I interact on an even level."

He sits up straight, anticipation and hope written all over his features, "You mean I don't have to boss you around today?" Abruptly standing up he's suddenly at my side, grabbing my head in both hands as I feel a firm and over exaggerated kiss on the top of my head. "Thank goodness I don't think I have it in me to do it."

"Sit down and eat your breakfast." He obeys still grinning like an idiot. "Blue needs to see that you're interested in me so we can gauge her reaction. I have no idea if male raptors alphas take female alphas or if they simply breed with any female. If she appears to approve, or at least seem unsurprised at our union then we can assume the former." I take a sip of coffee. "So tell me about your sister."

Chewing and swallowing he answers, "She's five years younger than me. Came to visit when I first got hired on and fell in love with the area and ended up moving here. She actually marrying a local, Victor. His family owns one of fancy destination resorts that's designed like a treehouse."

"Ok, if I hadn't already said yes I'd be saying it now. How does she like the park?"

He snorts, "Even though she lives so close she refuses to visit again. She hates the T Rex more than you do."

"I didn't think it was possible. Alright, mentally prepare me. Who all am I meeting? Your parents I presume. You do know that everyone is going to think we're together, right? Unless you normally bring your female coworkers to events like this."

"It'll be fine, they'll tease at first, but they'll stop. My mom is going to love you. She's one of those let me love and take care of you moms. I guarantee she's going to want to help you get ready for the wedding whether you need it our not."

I take my last bite, "Actually, I might need it. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a girly girl and the only dress I own is the one you've seen me in. Speaking of which, will I have time to look for one?"

"Plenty, we leave at 10 tomorrow and it's only a two hour ferry. Wedding isn't until Sunday. We come back Monday afternoon, although I've been cleared to come back Tuesday if we want to sightsee."

"Why get there so early?"

"Saturday is the rehearsal dinner, I'm in the wedding. Should we change and get to the girls?"

I nod, taking our dishes and giving them a quick wash. Owen tries to insist on doing it as he's the one who made the mess, but I shoo him away to change.

An hour later we are walking up to the catwalk, I stop before walking out, grabbing his arm. "Interact with them first, then call me over. They need to see they are still important, that you're not replacing them."

He nods, "Okay. Then what?"

"I brought my dad's journal that I wanted to show you, I was thinking we could just sit up there and look through it."

Stopping at his normal spot in the center of the catwalk, whistling for the girls who begrudgingly come after a moment. They are not happy to have been cooped up all night. Charlie irritably snaps at the wind for blowing a large leaf her way, Blue hisses at her to focus, but it's clear she's also in a foul mood. Echo and Delta are looking at the gate where I usually and as well as up on the catwalk wondering why I'm not into position. They mildly listen to the warm ups, Echo is overly distracted by my absence to really focus and the wind is upsetting Charlie. He releases them and promptly looks in my direction.

"Leah." He holds out his hand beckoning me to come. Out of the corner of my eye I see Blue and Echo return to observe Owens reaction of my late arrival. For the first time in our drills, where the girls and I are the ones to approach him, he comes to meet me halfway. I'm caught off guard by the hug I find myself in, but don't miss a beat in returning it.

"Do you hear the sounds they're making? They're curious."

"Not one angry hiss in the bunch." I feel my face flush as his nose nuzzles my neck. Was that intentional? His continuation of it make me think yes, there's no way this simply for the raptors, but I also know from watching them nuzzling is a huge part of their affection. I can see the girls eyes are fixated on us so I close my eyes and relax against their Alpha. Echo chirps happily.

"Shall we sit?" I ask, look up at him without pulling away, he rests his forehead against mine like he had last night.

"Sounds good." This is all for show, so why does my heart feel so happy? Using our ruse as an excuse I sit as close to him as I can, reaching in bag pulling out Dads journal, fingering the leather binding.

"You ok?"

"I haven't opened this since…well I know everything in it so I never had a reason…" I smile, "he would stay up for hours after recording his findings after a good stretch."

Owen tucks two fingers under my chin, turning me to him, "Leah if this is too hard we don't have to."

I shake my head, "No, I'm okay. Because it's you that I'm sharing it with. I don't think I could do it with anyone else." He smiles and I open the journal, the first thing that falls out is a picture of my four year old self poking my head out of the wolves den, a pup that would grow to be the next alpha licking my face.

Owen laughs taking the photo, "Oh my goodness you are so cute!"

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I'm in a lot of these pictures. If this hadn't been a ground breaking discovery for us he would have been more furious. I wasn't supposed to go near the wolves, but of course I was four and didn't listen. We think it was the fact that I was a child that lead them to allow me to first be there. There are several recorded cases of different animal species, mammals that is, where they let a child linger or even live among them. Real life versions of a Jungle Book, if you will. Animals seem to have an understanding that children of all species mean and usually can do no harm. Want was brilliant about this is that they let my father approach, in fact he was led to me. It makes us believe that they knew I was his child. The first thing they did was vigorously smell him before showing him where I was. It's made us believe that those who are biologically related, at least as far as parents and children, have he same base scent markers. It's also possible that they recognized my scent as his from the hours of observation he'd done already."

"Is this how they accepted the two of you into the pack?"

"Yes. Being a child they allowed me to go in and out as I pleased and when he," I point the wolf cub, "became alpha my father was given the same privilege. Wolves are naturally very nurturing creatures. Everyone looks out for each other and in comparison with Dr. Allen Grants discovery on Isla Sorna I believe are our girls. They've just never been given the ability to use it they a hatched together."

"You want to put a male in there and let them breed?" he asks skeptically.

"I want to hatch an egg in there and see what they do."

He let out a low whistle, "Good luck in convincing Wu in handing over an egg."

"The only person I have to convince is Masrani."

We spend the next several hours simply reading through the journal, coming up with new ideas for command for the girls. I was childishly curious to see if they would fetch. The girls came and went during the duration of our stay. At one point Blue settled down below us for a good hour just watching and listening to us talk. This was a good sign. Around one Barry suddenly showed up with lunch for us, raising an eyebrow at our actions. We'd offered for him to stay, but he laughs like an embarrassed teen saying, "No, no. You two continue on with whatever this is."

It's almost 6 when we arrive back at my apartment. He drives off and I'm bogged down with an uneasy feeling. It's the same feeling I'd had coming to find my home broken into. Cautiously I search the tiny house, but everything is as Owen and I had left it this morning. Still, I couldn't shake the feel of being watched to the point where my hands were shaking as I hurriedly packed a bag.

I feel like the bravest person in the world when I take a peek outside. There's nothing there, but feel eyes on me. I debate, looking down at my pajamas for tonight before shoving them too in the bag and grabbing my jeep keys.

Owen is outside, tidying up from the looks of it, when I drive up. His brow furrows, obviously seeing my uneasiness that I'm completely failing at to hide. I don't stop myself from going straight to him and wrapping my arms tight. Burying my face in his shoulder I feel his arms fasten around me.

"Leah, what's wrong?" he pulls away taking my face in his hands, "You're shaking. Leah, look at me, what happened?"

I shake my head, "Nothing. Nothing happened. You left and I was overcome with this intense feeling of being watched. And then all I could think of that day when someone was in my house while I was _sleeping_. I mean, I checked the house and no one was there, but if they got in once…"

"Shhh, C'mere." I'm tucked back under his chin. "You were right to come here if you were suddenly getting that feeling again. Let's go inside." He reaches around me to grab my bag, slamming the door shut. A wave of easiness rushed over me the moment he locks his door.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. It's not your job to protect me, I'm a grown woman for crying out loud. It's just when I couldn't calm down I thought of the one place I have always felt safe on this island and he happened to only be three minutes away."

He looks down at me sternly, "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've been worried that you were unusually targeted since the beginning so I'm glad you came to me. We'll let Cabudol know before we leave tomorrow." I nod. "Are you hungry?" I shake my head, the paranoia taking any hunger away. "You look more exhausted than I did yesterday."

I chuckle lightly, "You might be pretty spot on."

He reaches for me, almost hesitant, securing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, "Why don't we just call it an early night. Stick a movie on, relax?"

I nod, heading toward his bathroom, "Yeah, that sounds good."

He's vanished from the living room when I emerge from the bathroom, "Up here. You wouldn't let me sleep on the couch, I'm not letting you again. Beside's, my tv is up here." I climb up to him flipping through movie choices, "Any preference?"

"Something funny."

He thinks a moment before giving several decisive nods, "Guardians of the Galaxy it is." Raising an eyebrow he glances from me to the vacant spot beside him, "Don't make me give you the lecture you gave me."

Raising my hands in defence I crawl in, his scent enveloping me. I catch him staring. "What?"

He lays back, staring at the already started movie. "You said that it wasn't my job to protect you, but what if it is?" I turn on my side, propping myself up on my elbow to look at him. "The first day you came to see the raptors, I'd never seen anyone so instantly take to my girls. They still saw you as threat and yet despite of the way Hoskins looked at you like a prize to had you had no fear in stepping right in front of a creature that would have happily torn you to shreds. You said that I don't have to protect you, but I say you are worth protecting because you had no hesitation in doing it for Echo. But what really did it in was that morning when I heard you screaming. It wasn't the thought of you in danger that terrified me, but the momentary worry of thinking I wouldn't be able to get in to you to do something about it. The fear of not being able to protect you is still overwhelming. You shouldn't need to be protected here, Jurassic World has always been a safe place in humans regards. But here you were after already losing so much, taking on a new place and a new challenge completely out of your element; a target from the moment you stepped onto the island. So when you say I wasn't placed in your life with the purpose of protecting you and keeping you safe I wholly disagree." Finally he turns his head, "So you can stop feeling like you're a burden right now and that's a order, do you understand?" I nod. "Because I wouldn't have it any other way. You shouldn't have to feel scared here and if I can make you even a little safe until this thing disappears then it is my honor to do so."

"I do feel safe when I'm with you. Completely. From the moment you shielded me from Hoskins I knew I could trust you."

"Good. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." I nod, not knowing what else to say. He doesn't either. After a few moments of silence he starts the movie and switches off the lamp, moving slowly as if any sudden movements would scare me away. Sliding under the comforter, he pauses, thinking, before raising and extending his arm. Accepting his offer I curl up next to him. Safe against his solid form. His arm tucks up, playing with random strands of my hair while the other rests lightly against my hip. We focus back on the movie as Peter Quill begins dancing and the lyrics of "Come and Get Your Love" begins to play.

A/N Alright! They will be in Costa Rica for the next two or so chapters. What would YOU like to see happen?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you to all my reviewers! In the last chapter I said it's been two weeks since Leah arriving, I've changed it to a month. So this chapter is considerably longer than any of the others and there's a lot to it. Hope you enjoy!

It was a perfect seventy-three degrees when Owen and I disembarked from the ferry. It was a light crowd with us, more people go to Isla Nublar on a Friday rather than leave. I'm completely out of my element, but Owen isn't and I follow close behind his confident strides. We'd been silent for most of the morning, but of course, neither of us minded that. However, this wasn't an unweighted silence. That unspoken thing now hung heavily in the air.

Waking up I get the feeling of being watched again, only this time there's no hostility with it. Owen is propped on his side, a light smile as he watches me sleep.

"Am I that entertaining with my eyes closed?" I'd asked.

The corners of his lips curl up, "I like seeing you so calm, you were so scared last night I'm happy you felt safe enough to sleep so soundly." he snorts softly, "Even with a strange man in your bed."

I don't know what had impulsed me to do so, but I reached over laying a hand on his stubbled cheek, "The strange man being right beside me is the only reason I was able to sleep."

Approaching the line a shuttles and cars Owen warns me, "I should have mentioned this, but I will have to be gone a while this afternoon. Victors bachelor party is some jungle expedition to one of the waterfalls. My sister or mother may try and kidnap you if they finds out your on your own."

I shrug, "I don't mind."

"Owen!" A tall, thin women with dirty blonde hair in perfect curls despite the humidity rushed at Owen nearly knocking him down if he didn't look this was normal behavior and braced himself for the attack. Picking her up he gives her a spin before setting her back down. "You know Owen, you should come see you sister more often. You only like a ferry ride away."

"Same goes for you, you know." They tease more like this as who I assume is her fiance, Victor, approaches

"Owen, please introduce us to your lady friend.

Although we were both prepared for this, we both stubble over our words and I've no doubt I matched his suddenly red face. Owen manages better than I do, "Leah's my new partner with the raptors. We're uh, just friends. It's just I figured since I was allowed a plus one she should get off the island for a bit."

The Costa Rican, and very handsome, man smiled at us like he knew a secret we didn't, "So you are at that point of your relationship. No matter, you are in the city of love."

"I thought that was Paris," I raised an eyebrow at Victor.

"Paris has nothing on the natural beauty of Costa Rica," he winks. "I am Victor, the one about to marry this vision of beauty.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

Brittany shakes, "Oh course your not! I'm actually really glad you're here, I'm having a bit of a crisis. Owen, you go ahead and go with Victor and do you manly stuff, I've got Leah."

Owen shoots me an apologetic look, but I wave him off following his family to their car.

"So tell me," Brittany begins climbing in the driver's seat, "What's it's like working with my brother? Is he controlling over everything like he was growing up?"

I laugh sliding in the passenger's seat after tossing my bag in the backseat, "Well he's the Alpha, so it's kind of his job to be in control."

"Alpha? Isn't that more of a wolf thing?"

I nod, "Its a pack thing as we're learning. It's why I was offered a job at Jurassic World. I've worked with wolves my entire life, my father was a field researcher with a focus on the behavioural aspects of the pack dynamics. As Owen was the first male they saw and he was quick to take charge over them, he became the male Alpha." She stares at me. "He doesn't talk about his work much does he?"

She shakes his head, "He doesn't talk much after he left the Navy, we were confused as to why he took the job with the raptors in the first place, but hey, the military changes people. I hope this doesn't seem too forward, but I'm glad he brought you. He looks more relaxed than he has in years."

I don't know what to say to that, "If it helps any, he's been the best friends I've ever had and I've only known him a month." It must be a Grady attribute, I found myself able to talk to her just as easily as Owen. "He's really looked out for me, more than he should have to in fact. But he doesn't complain."

"What's the weirdest thing he's done since you've met him?"

I laugh, "What?"

"As his sister I'll be able to tell you how himself, or at least his old self, he has been knowing what strange things he's doing. So come on, weird. Because the Owen I grew up with was weird."

Thinking, I'm brought back to one specific memory, "I didn't accept the job right away, instead I was offered a chance to see what I would be getting into. Needless to say after meeting the girls and seeing your brother with them I knew it was the place for me. He took me out for dinner to celebrate and discuss ideas for the girls. I told him I needed him to treat me like a pack member."

"Are you telling me you gave him permission to be your alpha?"

"Yep."

"Well, what did he have you do?"

"He ordered me to dance. And not just normal, but he led me in a tango just to see how I would follow a lead."

"Mom is going to love that still remembers."

"Yeah, he told me that he took lessons with her because your dad wouldn't. So you said you had a crisis you needed my help with?"

"Yes. Now, I totally understand that we literally just met, but one of my bridesmaids, Victors sister actually, came down with an awful flu. Needless to say she had to drop out of the wedding. And when Owen said he was bringing you it was like an answered prayer. You even look to be exactly her size. What do you say? It would make it so you wouldn't have to leave his side the entire wedding."

"Um...sure I guess I could do that."

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you!"

"Sure. No problem."

We drive the rest of the way to the "hotel" (I try not to stare too long at the jungle version of Lothlorien as Brittany seems to now be on a mission) having what I would attribute to being girl talk, something that I've never really done. But Brittany was just as nice as her brother and made it easy.

"Here," she hung a bagged dress behind a screen, "Try this on."

Slipping out of my denim shorts and flowy tank top, I carefully step into the knee length cerulean dress. I was immensely grateful for the inch wide straps as I was not gifted with girls large enough to effectively keep up a strapless. It dipped in the front, but was snug enough so that if I leaned down I wasn't giving the world a show, but definitely was lower cut than anything I'd ever worn before. Around the hem of the dress were embroidered flowers of a slightly darker shade. It was definitely the most beautiful thing I've ever put on my body.

"Oh, Leah, it's perfect," she circles around me clapping excitedly, "Thank you so much for doing this. Of course, you must know that tonight is my bachelorette party, you'll get to meet the other girls.

"So do you know where the guys are going today? Owen mentioned something about an expedition through the jungle or something along those lines." I step back behind the curtain and change back.

"There going to the some of the caverns, you know the ones that are only accessible by waterfall diving through a small opening that looks like you're heading to your doom, but in reality is one of the most beautiful places ever."

"Wait, those caverns can get very tight and cramped."

"Ya, not a good place for someone whose claustrophobic." She seems oblivious to the fact that her brother is one of those people.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"We need to find Owen. Now."

QQQQQQQ

My panic becomes dizzying when I couldn't see Owen with the group on shore. Victor rises and greets us, looking as if he had just been about to jump in the water, "Ladies, I don't think you understand what a bachelor party means. As pretty as you are you must go and leave the men to do men things."

Ignoring him I demand, "Where's Owen?"

Seeing my worry Victor turns off his light hearted teasing and gestures toward the water, "The cavern tunnel is only big enough for two. He's down with Alejandro."

"We need to get him out. Small places give him panic attacks."

Another man joins in our conversation, "He did seem unsure about the adventure."

"What do you mean, Gabriel?" Brittany asks.

"It was nervous, shaking a little."

"That's how it started last time. Shaking, he was dizzy, and then he had a hard time breathing. If that started before he got in the water...we have to get him out."

Victor nods, he and Gabriel dive in.

Brittany clings to my hand as we are forced with the unnerving task of waiting. "Owen's never had problems like this when we were kids. How did you know about it?"

Without taking my eyes off the water I explain, "He was showing me around the park. It happened in the Gyrospheres. He didn't say anything to me about his fear not wanting to ruin our day, but not long after we started I looked over to see him pale, shaking, and having a hell of a time trying to breath."

We're interrupted by a disturbance in the water as Victor, Gabriel, and Alejandro pull an unconscious Owen to the surface. He remains unmoving as the men lower him on the shore.

Owen?" Lowering my ear to his mouth I confirm my fear that he's no longer breathing and instantly begin CPR. Covering my mouth to his I breath for him, Victor already in position to begin chest compressions.

"Come on, Owen. Come back to us." When Victor finishes the round I breathe for him again. We repeat this until finally Owen convulses and violently throws up water, gasping for air.

I hear Victor pushing everyone except Brittany and I back to give him some space as I pull Owen onto my lap. The panic attack hasn't ended, his eyes still hazy and darting every which way, his breathing still coming in sharp gasps.

With my free hand I keep his head still, turning it toward me, "Owen, look at me. You're safe. It's all over now, you're out of there. Look at me." With a little gentle coaxing I finally get him make eye contact, he slowly comes back to the here and now. I wait silently as his breath evens out. "That's it, just breathe."

He reaches up, touching my face, shakily he rises to cling his arms around my neck. I curl my leg legs up to give his traumatized body something it prop itself up. Burying his face in my shoulder we just sit. Its then that I remember after a moment that we are not alone and his own sister is watching us. Her own adrenaline now evening out as she sees that her brother is alright. She mouths thank you, but all I can do is nod.

I give him a few minutes before pulling back enough to look at him, "Hey, are you ok?" He nods, but I think it's more for my sake than truth. He's refusing to look anywhere else but me, clearly embarrassed to have so many witnesses to this event so instead of trying make him feel better while we are surrounded I keep it systematic. "Do you think you can stand?" He nods and does so pretty much on his own. I eye Victor who moves to help, but stops seeing my expression and instead keeps a step back but is ready to lend a hand if needed.

He does allow me to provide a little support, tucking myself under his arm so if he needs to he can lean on me. For the first time he notices Brittany and she gives him no choice but to let her hug him and kiss his cheek. Thankfully, she doesn't ask anything, but I know she will when it's just his family around, but for now, she falls back to Victor who holds her tight at the terror she's just witnessed.

We take Owen back to the lodge, leaving the rest of the groomsmen behind at Brittany request. Assuring them that her brother wasn't one to be coddled.

Owens changing in the bathroom when Brittany brings their parents in our room. After hearing their daughter explain the events their mother, Amy, rightfully begins to cry and I unexpectedly find myself in a tight hug.

"Praise God you knew what would happen." Owen exits the bathroom and instantly makes eye contact with me while I'm still being mom hugged. But once she sees him she starts crying all over again and goes to her son.

"Mom, I'm alright."

"But you almost weren't. Why did you go down if you knew it was going to be a problem?"

Owen extracts himself and strides over to me, lightly touching my hand before sitting down sideways on the bed. I understand his spoken request and sit with him, crossing my legs under me. "I didn't know what we were going to be doing until I was in the water half way through it. They were mostly speaking in Spanish."

Bill lays a hand on his shoulder, "Son, you never had this problem as a kid. What happened?"

Owen fidgets with the tanktop not looking up his mind somewhere far off. A story plays behind his glazed over eyes. Tilting his chin up I ask quietly, "It was while you were in the Navy, wasn't it?"

Hesitantly he nods. I drop my hand, but he catches it and softly rubs my palm with this thumb. I'd worry about it later that if we're trying to convince his family that we aren't a couple, which we weren't, then this right now wasn't helping. But of course I wasn't about to stop him when the touch is obviously keeping him together.

"On my last assignment," he takes a breath, "I was given the task to retrieve a hostage. They were being kept in a room no bigger than a closet. It was a trap and I was locked in with them before I could even aim. Only, the hostage has been shot and was dying. I was in there for three days. Do you know what happens to a dead body after three days?" Owen lowers his head, the memories trying to take hold, but he is able to be in control. "You're thinking why didn't I saying anything? Because those were the darkest months of my life that followed. If it hadn't been by some pure miracle that Masrani found and hired me on a whim I guarantee I would not be here right now. So when you ask me why I stay there despite all the dangers, those raptors saved my life and I will not give up on them."

His speech has left everyone in silence and Owen emotionally drained.

Luckily his dad sees this too, "I think what Owen needs now is rest. He's in more than capable hands with Leah here." He gives his son a dad kiss on the top of the head before turning to me and shockingly does the same. "You let us know if either of you need anything, you hear?" I nod, speechless by his actions. "And thank you. If you hadn't know what being in those caverns would do to him, well, I don't want to think."

The moment the leave a switch goes off in Owen and he released a relieved sigh letting head fall against my shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispers, straightening up he runs the back of his fingers down my cheek. "For understanding what was going to happen and coming for me. If you hadn't…"

Shaking my head the hot tears that I'd somehow kept at back broke out, "Don't. I can't…when they pulled you out and you weren't breathing...Owen I almost lost you today. And that, was more terrifying than anything I've experienced on the island."

Review!


End file.
